Daddy's Not-So Little Girl
by captainofswans
Summary: David may not be entirely ready to let go of Emma quite yet. ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: I just needed some Daddy!Charming fluff. So, my hand slipped._

_Inspired by 'Daughters' by John Mayer!_

* * *

><p>It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened-David had gotten protective over Emma a few times.<p>

The first time it happened, Killian had been patrolling with David all afternoon. It had been mostly quiet, no true scares across Storybrooke (perhaps just David's near-heart attack when a deer bounded across the road in front of him). But, it wasn't the quietness that was weird to Killian.

It was how much David kept asking about Emma. Every single conversation they had between the hours of six in the morning and two in the afternoon was about Emma, and how she was doing. It was almost as if David hadn't spoken to her in years-he was asking oddly specific questions. Killian knew it was simply the protective paternal instincts, but, still, it was quite odd, even for David.

"So, you're sure that she's alright with taking on more hours at the station?"

"Of course. She told me she's tired of being cooped up in the house." Killian replied as he surveyed the side of the road from the window.

"Oh. I was just making sure." David replied.

"Ah."

"Because, you know, sometimes Emma doesn't tell you when she's upset, or nervous."

"I know." Killian nodded, raising a brow.

"She kind of closes herself off, so you need to make sure she's okay."

"I do, mate. I ask how she is all the time." Killian assured him.

"Yeah, that's good." David nodded, and it went silent.

The silence probably lasted about thirty seconds before he was firing another question to Killian about Emma's well-being.

_This is going to be a long patrol_, Killian thought.

* * *

><p>This time, though, was different.<p>

The Charmings had all gathered over at Killian and Emma's home for dinner one night-something they'd done multiple times before.

But, any time Killian and David were alone, he brought up Emma. He was asking almost the exact same questions as the previous time, but Killian wasn't even given any time to ask why. Instead of questioning his father-in-law, he simply let him ask as many questions as he needed to.

Well, until it got to be increasingly annoying.

"So, you're sure she's alright with Liam starting school this fall?" David asked as he and Killian started the dishes. Mary and Emma had gone out onto the patio, and the boys were all playing on the beach.

"Aye, she and the boy are just fine. I think Emma's a little afraid to let go, but rest assured, she'll be up at the school patrolling when he starts." Killian chuckled in response.

"I bet it's hard for her-since she didn't really do this with Henry."

"She still has her fake memories, though." Killian offered as he carefully cleaned a china dish.

"Yeah, but she knows they're fake." David replied, cleaning out a glass, "She's probably nervous, don't you think?"

"I mean, probably." Killian shrugged.

"You haven't asked her?" David asked almost accusingly.

"It hasn't come to my attention before now." Killian replied with a pointed glare.

"What if she's nervous and needs to talk to you?"

"Mate," Killian sighed, "She's fine. I assure you-Emma is perfectly alright."

"I don't know. It just seems weird that she hasn't really said anything about it. I know Mary Margaret was worried about sending Neal off to class." David replied.

"Did I say she wasn't nervous, mate?" Killian asked, growing frustrated, "I said I haven't asked her. She probably is a bit nervous, but I promise I'll be right there with her."

"Okay..."

"What is it about me that you don't trust, David?" Killian asked, wiping his hand dry before crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just-"

"What? That maybe I'll randomly decide after all these years that, wow, I'd like to become a pirate again, those were the golden three-hundred years!?" Killian asked, his voice slightly raising.

David stood in shock, confused as to why Killian was yelling at him. Killian rolled his eyes and silently began cleaning the dishes again. After a few moments, David started up again as well, keeping to himself this time.

* * *

><p>In the evening, when Killian was coming back down the hall after carrying Liam to bed, he heard Emma's giggles echoing through the house. Killian stood at the corner, peeking out to see Mary, Neal and Henry still outside. Killian furrowed his brows in confusion as she giggled again. He peeked further around the corner to see Emma and David sitting on the couch, talking animatedly about something.<p>

Killian couldn't help but smile-Emma was always smiling around her father. It seemed there was nothing he could do to make her frown.

It was then that he realized why David asked him so many questions-up until Killian came around, Emma could only ever talk to David about her problems. He didn't know about them anymore, or even if she'd had any.

So, it was only natural for him to sit and worry about her.

"-I'm so excited. I think Liam's excitement trumps both mine and Killian's, though." Emma spoke sweetly as Killian listened in.

"Well, good." David chuckled, "Sometimes it's nice to just check in with you, you know?"

"I know." Emma replied, "I think you give Killian a tough time, though."

"I'm your father." David replied, "Doesn't matter who you married, I'd give any guy a hard time."

"Well, don't scare him away, okay?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I don't think I could scare him away if I tried." David replied, "I know I've always given you a hard time about him, and I've given him a hard time, but he loves you with his whole being, Emma."

"I know he does." Emma replied softly, and the couch creaked a little, "I'm going to go see if he's okay."

Killian glanced around to try and find somewhere to hide, to no avail. So, he tried hurrying down the hall quietly, only to hear Emma's voice.

"Killian?" She asked. He turned on his heel, a tight smile on his lips.

"Yes, love?" He grinned.

"What are you doing?" She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest and swaying towards him.

"Oh, you know, just checking on our boy." Killian replied sheepishly. God, he couldn't lie to Emma.

"Funny, because I think you were eavesdropping on our conversation." Emma spoke with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love."

"Sure you don't." Emma smiled, grabbing his arm, "C'mon, let's get back to David. I'm sure he's freaking out about my whereabouts."


End file.
